godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KratosGodofWar
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Poseidon's Mouth page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- JoePlay (Talk) 16:03, April 1, 2010 =Q&A (Bits and Tits)= Pictures Were you the one who put up those pictures of Aphrodite and Ouranus? If so their very nice better then their previes ones. Hope for more like that at some point. 12:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : yes, it was me :) I have already uploaded a screen capture of a close up of Fear Kratos as well :) I try to get the best possible, and the most beautiful pictures on the wiki ;) ~~KratosGodofWar~~ 12:21, April 2, 2010 Screenshots Might I ask a question, my good sir? How have you caught so many fabulous screen grabs on the PS3? Do you have some form of app on the PS3 or what? Hope you dont mind me asking... Spikepit 05:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : if you want to take HD videos or screenshots, get an HDMI capture card, and connect your PS3 to the computer. For anything 'regular', get a regular capture card. They can get pretty costly, but if you just want to take screenshots, I think you could find a cheap one under $100. It's been rumoured on the internet that hooking up a DVD recorder to your PS3 works as well. Then you just record it, snag the thing onto your computer, and then transfer what you've recorded.KratosGodofWar 05:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! =] Spikepit 05:49, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Real Editors Seems you and i are the only 'real' editors on here for the time being. . 16:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : yeah, I've noticed too... some asshole inserted 'slurpies' in one article... I really hate cleaning up those idiots their stupid jokes KratosGodofWar 16:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Like wise, sadly the current admin has been off for 3 months so it's been hecktick keeping things clean and tidy. I've also had my userpage vandalised by some dickhead. . 16:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) It's due to III'S popularitey they come on here putting up crued unwanted garbage. . 16:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) yes, most likely due to 3's popularity, I have to agree. For some reason it seems quite amusing vandalising other people's hard work.KratosGodofWar 19:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah it can be ammusing at times but iy can also be a pain too. . 09:02, April 17, 2010 (UTC) New Heading Just changed your heading to "One God to kill them all" sound good? . 09:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : Reminds me of one of my facebook status updates when I started playing God of War 3: It was: One God to rule them all, One Spartan to find them, One wrath to bring them all and in death unite them, in the land of Mount Olympus where their bodies lie...'' Thought of it myself back then, but took me quite a while to perfect it :) was harder than it looks :)KratosGodofWar 09:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC)'' Wiki Update How have things been on here''? . 10:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC)'' some dumb edits here and there, probably because people wanted to crank up their numbers, but nothing serious :) KratosGodofWar 10:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Figuress, at least it hasn't been to serious. . 10:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Helios No there is none but I made look less poor as you can see. Therefore its the only GOW 2 of Helios that there is. People get the picture. Deletions No worry .You can delete Poseidon's Chamber because I DIDN'T MAKE IT ! I just contributed to that page because it apeared on my wikistickeis "spell-chec the page Chamber of Poseidon", and sorry if I didn't spell-chec the articles name .